Presently, user equipment, such as wireless communication devices, communicate with other communication devices using wireless signals, such as within a network environment that can include one or more cells within which various communication connections with the network and other devices operating within the network can be supported. Network environments often involve one or more sets of standards, which each define various aspects of any communication connection being made when using the corresponding standard within the network environment. Examples of developing and/or existing standards include new radio access technology (NR), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), and/or Enhanced Data GSM Environment (EDGE).
The manner in which information is handled and/or the types of entities within the network available for handling the information can be different in each type of network. Correspondingly, there may be instances where a type of service or an application associated with a particular wireless communication device will be better suited to a particular one of multiple different network environments. Which network is better suited may be different for different services or application. As such, there may be instances where it may be desirable for a wireless communication device to maintain an active association with multiple networks, which can at least sometimes be referred to as dual registration.
The present inventors have recognized, that in instances where dual registration is utilized, it may be helpful for the multiple communication connections that are established with the multiple networks and the flow of information therethrough to be managed through a shared common control element, which can facilitate parallel user equipment activity in at least a first one and a second one of the multiple networks, as well as the corresponding routing of the information to be communicated as part of the parallel activity.